Problem: $8pq - 6q + 5r - 1 = -10q + 6r - 9$ Solve for $p$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $8pq - 6q + 5r - {1} = -10q + 6r - {9}$ $8pq - 6q + 5r = -10q + 6r - {8}$ Combine $r$ terms on the right. $8pq - 6q + {5r} = -10q + {6r} - 8$ $8pq - 6q = -10q + {r} - 8$ Combine $q$ terms on the right. $8pq - {6q} = -{10q} + r - 8$ $8pq = -{4q} + r - 8$ Isolate $p$ ${8}p{q} = -4q + r - 8$ $p = \dfrac{ -4q + r - 8 }{ {8q} }$